narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Peace Requiem: Seireitou's Death Archive 1
WHAT THE %$@& IS THIS? Why on earth would Hikaru fight the 6 Great Nations? That is totally fricked up man! Narutokurosaki547 20:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I based this on the Great war on the RP, its a little confusing now but itll all make sense, its a long story --Seireitou 20:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Have to kind of agree... this is a good follow up, but if the writer would actually make the characters act like they really would... Then that would be better than this. -_-' --Cold hard steel 20:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Danggit Seireitou... ONLY HIKARU AND MIZU REPRESENT THE LOST LANDS!!! The Jikokukenin are their own faction, led by Hikaru's hollow self, Urakih Ikasoruke. The rest of the Lost Lands is neutral, leaving their forces completely out of the fight. Narutokurosaki547 20:24, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Like i said, a VEEEEERRRRRYYY long story, itll will make a little more snes eafter we finish up the RP, but if it doesnt, ill change a few things around but lets wait till then --Seireitou 20:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Look, you don't seem to get it. It is pointless for the Lost Lands to fight the 6 Great Nations, considering they're their allies. The Shadow Lands, Land of the Sun, and whatever other country, they're enemies to. Narutokurosaki547 20:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) well, the way it works is..... well, how about lost lands against Warning and 6 Great vs Shadow Lands? --Seireitou 20:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. It's just, why the heck would the Lost Lands and the 6 Great Nations to turn and attack each other? Narutokurosaki547 20:35, 29 January 2009 (UTC) So you copy another major anime!!! I hate this. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) It would be different if you wern't but you're using other peoples characters. so i kinda agree--Evan6789 20:41, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I think we can all agree that it would've turned out way better if the author had done his research on what the separate factions would do in each situation. for instance, the Guardians wouldn't go on an all out offensive, they would go low-key, sending a proportionate amount of fighters to the power level of the group, for instance they wouldn't send the entirety of the captains, they would only send at most six or five. --Cold hard steel 20:52, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, EVERYONE! Listen: *'Steel:' They took over half by using only 3 cpatains and leading small "coup" and were able to take over, then leading a final offensive assult after reaching the captitol *'Kurosaki:' I changed it, Lost vs Warning and Great vs Shadow --Seireitou 21:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Seireitou. Narutokurosaki547 21:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) No prob, as long as every is okay now --Seireitou 21:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Cool, I've always wanted to fight the Warning Lands. Narutokurosaki547 21:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. Much better. --Cold hard steel 21:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) One Thing... What the heck happened to the CHIMERA Faction! --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) It died, along with your dreams. Narutokurosaki547 21:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Decking The "Hero" If you need someone to kill you and end war I'm game. Echo Uchiha 21:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Dang, I can't belive I didn't ask this: Why does Seireitou die, and why kill him off? Narutokurosaki547 21:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) well, you see, the war isnt the main focus of this story The story shows Seireitou's Peace Requiem pla as he takes over and unites the whole world under his tyranical rule and then, plots his death at the hands of Haizo. By having the whole world focus all of their hate on seireitou and then, erasing his existance, so will the hate and the chain of hatred and war will disappear. *'Echo:' It has to be Haizo, Haizo in turn, must sacrifice his own happiness for the world and wear a "mask" forever. --Seireitou 21:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I DIDNT AGREE TO THAT!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) You did now ^_^ --Seireitou 21:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, stop whining. You're viewed as a savior and Seireitou actually saves the rest of humanity, which seems like a cheesy storyline when you look at it from a distance. --Cold hard steel 21:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC) not really saves but ends war and has countries settle things through negotiation and talk instead of war --Seireitou 21:22, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Its copied from the Code Geass ending. And Haizo gets his own fametime when he defeats Kinryu, so that ruins my storyline also. Get Minkai or Suzaku to do it. It wouldmake SO much more sense. It would be really great if Suzaku did it. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:22, 29 January 2009 (UTC) nah, Haizo doing it makes much more sense when taking haizo and seireitou's relationship into consideration --Seireitou 21:24, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Umm...But wouldn't Hikaru Ryun or everyone's favorite demon heartbreaker like...I don't know, slaughter him before he could take over? Echo Uchiha 21:35, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Echo, you have to realize, many animes have some parts that make no damn sense, right? --Seireitou 21:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but you don't have to be genious to know that everyone wouldn't stand by and watch. Echo Uchiha 21:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Timelines on't match when this happens. Here is the order of events: *Shinobi world tournament *Haizo losing and Haizo arc- Haizo dies. *Shinobi tournament ends with winner {insert name here} *the Shinobi world war RP thing. *Seireitou's death- there no Haizo to help kill.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) cant you just get a stuntman to fill in for haizo's little escapade? --Seireitou 21:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) And We've gone over this before, The Guardians wouldn't let Seireitou take over, that was part of the sekkenousama thing. --Cold hard steel 21:43, 29 January 2009 (UTC) No can do. Haizo's poor. >_< Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Besides, permanently eliminating all war is impossible you silly bushwacker. Whenever their are dreams, their lies ambition, creating a desire for power. A desire that never stops growing. Humans are insatiable, so that's just dying for the sake of dying. Echo Uchiha 21:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) *sighs* *'Steel:' Read the story to see how things progress before stating your opinions *'Echo:''' War erupts when people's are angry and wish to take over or want more power, but if people can focus on more important things and come together (yes, pretty sappy), war can be eliminated --Seireitou 21:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) SUICIDEY!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC) What about the new Yonkou? Narutokurosaki547 22:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well, Haizo fills in that slot then dies..... so..... we should have a tournament excluding the current Yonkou to choose the new yonkou --Seireitou 22:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I read the whole thing before I said that. The Yonkou position is gonna be tough though. Might not fight in that one. And Minkai's right, this does sound like suicide... --Cold hard steel 22:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou is meerly sacrificing his own happiness and life so others may be at peace with one-another --Seireitou 22:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Oi, Metalhead, it's not like we're going to kill each other. And besides, why not? It seems like fun. Mr. Drunkie/Minkies, What if you came out on top? You could beat up on me in fights after you've read this message. Narutokurosaki547 22:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Great, sounds like I'm stuck with that nickname. I was talking about Seireitou, not the group as a whole. I don't like to admit it, but it would be fun anyway. When do we start? --Cold hard steel 22:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I think the article is somewhere. Also, I only mean Metalhead in a joking way. If you want me to stop, I will. Narutokurosaki547 00:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Why doesn't anyone ever invite me to these arguments??? I have to say though, I about fell out of my chair when Echo called Seireitou a bushwacker. Ten Tailed Fox 19:26, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou is dead? O_O Is Seireitou really Dead? GohanRULEZ 09:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC)